WARRIORS STORY
by HeatherMoonPixie
Summary: I don't really know what my story is going to be about, I'll just go with the flow. :D It's rated T because there is probably going to be battle, blood and whatnot... in it. Not the best at summaries.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!

* * *

Prologue

"Welcome to LeafClan." A chestnut furred tom pads from his den and to a tortoiseshell she-cat standing between a black she-cat and a striped dark brown she-cat.

"Thank you for taking myself and my kit in." The tortoiseshell bows her head as Chestnutstar spots a cream colored cat behind her mother.

"We were glad to." Chestnutstar replies before turning and climbing onto Highrock and looking down at LeafClan. "LeafClan! Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Soon most cats have gathered to listen to what their leader has to say. "Today we will have two cats joining LeafClan. They come from the Twoleg place and have no place to stay. I have asked them to join the Clan and they have agreed." The amber eyed leader pauses before continuing. "Poppy and Rose, I will have my warriors teach you the warrior code as well as LeafClan's ways."

* * *

A/N - That's my prologue, I have posted the Allegiances under. :)

* * *

Allegiances

**LeafClan –**

_Leader_ – Chestnutstar (Tom) – 9 Lives Left – Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

_Deputy_ – Shadestorm (Tom) – Apprentice: Heatherpaw

_Medicine Cat _– Goldenwhisker (She-Cat)

_Warriors_ –

Stoneclaw (Tom)

Thrushfur (Tom)

Hollyflower (She-Cat)

Pineclaw (Tom)

Tigerfoot (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Acornpaw

Ravenclaw (Tom)

Patchtail (Tom)

Berryfoot (Tom)

Dewdrop (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Lionwhisker (She-Cat)

Sparrowfoot (Tom) – Apprentice: Sunpaw

Poppy (She-Cat)

Bumblestorm (Tom)

Fallowfern (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Rosepaw

Honeydapple (She-Cat)

Toadfur (Tom)

_Apprentices_ –

Sunpaw (She-Cat) – 11 Moons – Leopardwing and Chestnutstar

Acornpaw (Tom) – 9 Moons – Hollyflower and Stoneclaw

Heatherpaw (She-Cat) – 9 ½ Moons – Unknown (Found by Goldenwhisker as kit)

Squirrelpaw (She-Cat) – 9 Moons – Hollyflower and Stoneclaw

Rosepaw (She-Cat) – 8 Moons – Poppy

Cherrypaw (She-Cat) – 6 ½ Moons – Fallowfern and Berryfoot

_Queens_ –

Applefoot (Mate: Thrushfur) – Sorrelkit (She-Cat) (5 Moons)

Swiftheart (Mate: Ravenclaw) – Birchkit (Tom), Snowkit (She-Cat), Dovekit (She-Cat), Ashkit (She-Cat) (3 ½ Moons)

Leopardwing (Mate: Chestnutstar) – Rockkit (Tom), Hazelkit (She-Cat), Swallowkit (She-Cat) (½ Moon)

_Elders_ –

Darkwing (She-Cat)

Grayfeather (She-Cat)

**DarkClan –**

_Leader_ – Cinderstar (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Maplepaw

_Deputy_ – Ivyleaf (She-Cat)

_Medicine Cat_ – Rainpoppy (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Tawnypaw

_Warriors_ –

Cedarfoot (Tom)

Snakefoot (Tom)

Scarface (Tom)

Littleflower (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Addertooth (Tom) – Apprentice: Thornpaw

Smoketail (Tom)

Mouseleap (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Rowanfoot (Tom)

Owlcloud (She-Cat)

_Apprentices_ –

Thornpaw (Tom) – 11 ½ Moons– Ivyleaf and Snakefoot

Maplepaw (She-Cat) – 11 ½ Moons – Ivyleaf and Snakefoot

Shrewpaw (Tom) – 10 ½ Moons – Mouseleap and Voletail (Dead)

Brackenpaw (Tom) – 7 Moons – Owlcloud and Smoketail

Tawnypaw (She-Cat) – 7 Moons – Owlcloud and Smoketail

_Queens_ –

Brightpelt (Mate: Cedarfoot) – Firekit (She-Cat), Foxkit (She-Cat) (3 ½ Moons)

Falconwing (Mate: Addertooth) – Briarkit (She-Cat) (2 Moons)

_Elders_ –

Birdwing (She-Cat)

Onefoot (Tom)

**StreamClan –**

_Leader_ – Breezestar (Tom)

_Deputy_ – Silverleaf (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Lilypaw

_Medicine Cat_ – Barkfur (Tom) – Apprentice: Willowbreeze

_Warriors _–

Heavywhisker (Tom)

Pikenose (Tom)

Mumbletail (She-cat)

Petalnose (She-Cat)

Dawnblaze (She-Cat)

Perchfoot (Tom) – Apprentice: Reedpaw

Sandfur (She-cat)

Cloverfoot (She-Cat)

Pricklefur (Tom)

Marshpelt (Tom)

Ferntail (She-Cat) – Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Shellmist (She-Cat)

Trouttail (Tom)

Larchfoot (She-Cat)

Blossomfur (She-Cat)

Mallowfur (She-Cat)

_Apprentices_ –

Willowbreeze (She-Cat) – 19 Moons – Streamstar (Dead) and Pikenose

Lilypaw (She-Cat) – 10 ½ Moons – Mallowfur and Trouttail

Pebblepaw (She-Cat) – 8 ½ Moons – Larchfoot and Breezestar

Reedpaw (Tom) – 8 Moons – Ferntail and Perchfoot

_Queens_ –

Otterwind (Mate: Pricklefur) – Blackkit (Tom), Bluekit (She-Cat) (5 ½ Moons)

Feathermist (Mate: Marshpelt) – Frostkit (She-Cat), Moonkit (She-Cat), Seedkit (She-Cat) (1 ½ Moons)

Cloverfoot (Mate: Pikenose) – Hawkkit (Tom), Grasskit (Tom) (In 1 Moon)

_Elders_ –

Mudpelt (Tom)

Iceflower (She-Cat)

Hollowtail (Tom)

_For the fourth Clan, I am having OC's. I would also like a name for the Clan. I am already going to start the story, but this Clan will come up. It is first come first serve, as for the Clan names I may be having a vote, I am also updating the Allegiances each time I get a new character or name, so if you want, you can also vote on the names listed. I am not accepting more than five queens and fifteen apprentices, or it gets too crowded. In the real books there are usually between two and six apprentices. THANK YOU!_

_For the cats, I do not need more than their names and kin, but if you want to you can add looks and personality. Feel free to submit more than one cat. :D_

**…Clan –** (BlazeClan?)

_Leader_ –

_Deputy _–

_Medicine Cat_ –

_Warriors_ –

Blazefire

…

_Apprentices_ –

…

_Queens_ –

…

_Elders_ –

…


End file.
